


Fluff and Stuff (Stucky AU)

by AnythingElse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingElse/pseuds/AnythingElse
Summary: Just another love story. AU about Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers in a modern day AU mostly full of fluff and nice things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Steve wasn’t sure what was louder; the pounding of his feet on the pavement, his heart pounding against his chest, or the music pounding against his eardrums. Seeing the familiar park bench, he slowed to a steady jog and worked on evening out his breathing. Slowing to a walk, he veered towards the park exit when he heard “on your left!” and felt someone bump into his shoulder as they sped by. Shaking his head, he fought the urge to race his friend. It was a cool morning, and he did not need to agitate his lungs any more than he already had.

 

Walking towards his apartment, he stepped inside his favorite coffee shop for a quick drink. He shot a smile at the blonde tending the bar as he got in line. By the time he reached the front of the line, his drink was waiting on the counter for him. “Thanks, May!” he said, his smile widening. Steve stepped back outside and winced against the cold wind that nipped at his face. He picked up his pace and berated himself for not bringing a jacket or  _ at least a hat, Rogers! _

 

He reached his front door and fumbled for a second getting his key untangled from his shoelace, his numb fingers simply refusing to cooperate at this point. Crossing the threshold, he was greeted by a wave of warmth and a cheerful bark. “Lucky!! I missed you too buddy!!” He knelt down to play with his friend as a smile crossed over his face. “You’re a baby, you know” he told the dog as he filled up his food bowl. “It wasn’t even that cold out there! You should have come along!” The dog tilted his head at the blond for a moment before averting his attention to breakfast. 

 

A loud rumble from his stomach interrupted the moment. Steve headed for the kitchen to make breakfast and decided to make an omelette. And bacon. And orange juice. He softly hummed Thunder under his breath as he moved around his kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table to eat as Lucky trotted over to his bed. “Alexa, please play Thunder by Imagine Dragons” the man requested, unable to get the tune out of his head.  _ Just a young gun with a quick fuse… _

 

Glancing at his watch, Steve sighed and stood up with a back-cracking stretch. He washed the dishes quickly and headed upstairs towards the shower. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

James still felt out of place every time he stepped foot into the center. Fixing his blazer unnecessarily and fussing with his hair, he heard an oh-so-familiar throat clear. A smile brightening his face, he turned “Pepper!!” The woman stifled a laugh as she took his hand. “You look fine, James. How long before you start to relax a little?” 

“A while” the man mumbled, ducking his head. He had never expected to be a role model of any sort, much less an instructor! “So, what’s today’s topic?” He raised his head as curiosity won over anxiousness. With a smirk, the woman swung open the large door to reveal…….

Music History {Origins of Rock n’ Roll} was scrawled across the large white board. Yelping with excitement, James skipped gleefully towards the desk to check out today’s sources & materials.

 

Adult Education always sounded like the most boring thing in the world to James Buchanan Barnes. He figured it was what people were forced to do when they got in trouble. Two years ago, he had been asked by his best friend to do a presentation on the importance of languages. They had worked together to create slideshows, phrases, instances, and jokes to represent the importance of understanding. The thing James never expected was to fall in love. (With the experience, not his friend!  _ Duh).  _ By the end of the presentation, he was having so much fun he wished it would never end. The audience ( _ class)  _ was enthralled and many of them had stayed behind to meet him. 

 

Beaming at his friend, James had agreed on the spot to do an Intro to Russian class with her the following week. Later classes included mixology, cooking, improv, basic guitar, and many  _ many _ more. Before he knew it, the lost and unemployed Bucky Barnes had become the respectable James Buchanan, man of many skills! While he only did 2 classes a week, the pay was enough to allow him to play weekends with his garage band and do photography during his free time. 

 

Shaking his head, James looked at the outline he had created for today’s class. Starting at it’s roots in the 40’s wouldn’t give him as much time as he wanted, but “it’s important to start at the beginning” as Talia would always tell him. Snapping a quick pic of the outline, he shot it over to her with a half a dozen smiley emojis. Her quick response assured him that she was the one that had suggested the class. He sent her a heartbreak emoji, but they both knew he really meant ‘thank you’. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

As he was leaving work, steve felt his phone go off in his pocket. A smile spread across his lips as he shrugged into his jacket and donned his gloves & helmet. Rather than taking his usual route home, Steve headed towards his favorite diner. He parked quickly as he spotted his friends at their usual booth. “Natasha!” Steve is met by the tiny redhead as she gives him a tight hug. Shaking hands with Sam & Clint, the blond settles into the booth with his friends.

 

Before long, the table is filled with an assortment of food. Natasha is devouring a steak as Clint digs into his cheeseburger. Sam is quietly eating his Chicken Alfredo while Steve meticulously layers butter and syrup onto his french toast. He sees a hand sneak towards his bacon & barely manages to slap away Clint before Natasha uses the distraction to eat his last piece of toast. He gives an exaggerated sigh, and pulls his plate of bacon to himself. Humming happily, he finishes eating & continues to sip on his coffee.

 

“So…… what prompted this friendly get-together?” Steve inquires. He is happy to spend the afternoon with his friends, but he knows there is something up. Natasha ‘mmmms’ happily as Clint wiggles his eyebrows at his friend. Sam shrugs, raising his fork as if to say ‘I’m just here for the food.’ Finally pulling herself out of her food coma, Natasha flashes him a sly grin.

 

“I actually need to ask you a favour, Mr. Rogers”. Steve frowns at the name as she laughs and continues. “Well, technically, hire you for a day.” Still not following, the man sits back in the booth & raises his eyebrows at the woman. “You know how I sometimes teach down at Stark Industries for the Adult Education classes?” Steve nods, and she continues “Well, I’ve gotten a  _ lot _ of requests for a self defense class. But, I’d need…..” She pauses for a second. “The right partner? Y’know….” She drifts off, but Steve immediately knows what she is asking.

 

“I’d love to help!” Natasha’s eyes light up as she squeals in delight. She hugs him in thanks before focusing on the slice of pie in front of her. Though tiny, the woman is strong and, quite frankly, dangerous. She has been Steve’s personal trainer for 3 years, and he is one of the few that can  _ almost  _ hold his own against her. He knows that she doesn’t want to try the class with someone else in case she might hurt them. Their years of sparring together have set Steve into a class of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

It was a Friday night and the crowd was roaring. Tonight, James wasn’t James… he was Bucky and he was ready to rock. Winter’s Children, strictly a garage band, had been invited to play the opening of a new local brewery. How had this come about? It all started with Tony and his _damn meddling._ He had found out through Pepper that Bucky played with a band during the weekends. They would play  & BBQ with friends and that was it. But Tony…. Tony _fucking_ Stark had decided to show up and record them.

 

‘Viral’ wasn’t _quite_ the word James would use to describe what happened, but it was close. Tony posted a clip on Instagram linking back to Winter’s Children and, after thousands of views, they started getting show offers. Most of the offers were politely declined, but this was one he couldn’t say no to. The brewery opening tonight, The Nest, was the brainchild of Talia’s new boyfriend Clint. And when Talia asks you for a favour, you just _can’t_ say no.

 

Fiddling with his cords and readjusting the guitar strap, he tries to swallow the lump in his throat. At that moment, silence washes over the world, and James hears muffled talking. Followed by cheering. Noticing that someone is shaking his shoulder, James looks up at his friend. “You ready Buck? That’s our cue…”

 

The next hour is a blur as Bucky plays both covers and a few original songs. The building is packed, the energy is high, and Bucky is on top of the world. He loves playing his originals, but having the crowd sing along just amps up the energy. Deciding to end it on a high note, Bucky signals to his drummer the song that has been stuck in his head all week. A wicked smile on his face, bucky starts singing “Just a young gun with a quick fuse….”

 

He sees Talia in the crowd & winks at her as she laughs and rocks to the beat. Clint is standing next to her, the first time James has seen him tonight. He looks exhausted but he is beaming from ear to ear. Next to them is Sam dancing with a gorgeous brunette who is enjoying the song a _little too much_ . And, there, leaning against the bar is a _fucking ray of sunshine_. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a smile that outshines the brightest day. Lucky he was on the high part of the word as he saw this Greek God because his voice rose right along with his temperature.

 

James ran a hand through his hair and instantly regretted the move. Sweat that had previously been beading down his forehead now plastered his hair back. Shaking his head swaying his hips to the beat, the man finished the song as the group finished their _first ever live show._ What a rush! He might just have to tell Tony thank you next time he sees him.

 

By now the crowd was pretty heavily inebriated and the venue had already issued their last call. James descended the stage stairs two at a time and happily threw himself into the arms of his best friend. The redhead caught his weight with ease, laughing. “You did great, Bucky Barnes! I knew you had it in you, but you guys really put on a great show!” Finally free of the big kid’s embrace, she shook hands with Wanda & Pietro congratulating them on the performance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

Steve couldn’t believe his ears when the ferocious looking man on stage started singing a perfect cover of Foster the People’s song ‘Coming of Age’. Each song the group sang got the crowd moving, cheering, and dancing along. They proceeded to play a number of Steve’s favorite songs and some amazing original work, and the blond was starstruck. He’d been to a few local shows before, but this was different. They didn’t seem to be following a pre-made list, but instead were feeding off of the atmosphere. There was a buzz in the air even after they wrapped up & the crowd started to dissipate.

 

He had planned on trying to meet the band after the performance, but he received a text from work right around the time the hunk on stage had pushed back his hair and started gyrating his hips. Steve knew it was his imagination that the man had been staring at him, but couldn’t seem to shake the feeling as he ducked outside into the gloomy evening. The cool air sliced through his thin shirt, but he welcomed the feeling as he pulled on his jacket. Things had gotten a little…  _ hot…. _ In there. 

 

Pocketing his phone, Steve fastened his helmet and hopped on his bike. Running through logo ideas in his head, the man hurried home. He knew the client wouldn’t be expecting anything until Monday, but what can he say? He  _ loves _ his job. 

 

Once inside, the loneliness hit Steve like a brick wall. Something was missing…. “Awh, c’mon buddy, I know you missed me.” Steve whined, smirking as he heard the flap of the doggy door and he was  _ finally _ greeted by his four legged friend. They went back outside to play fetch for a little while, giving Lucky some exercise and helping Steve to clear his head. Within an hour, Lucky was fast asleep on the couch while Steve filled his third page with logo ideas and idle doodles and sipped on some hot coffee. 

 

It wasn’t long before the doodles had started to take form. Ferocious hunk form. Steve absent-mindedly sketched the singer, the stage, and the Nest before he realized his hand was cramping. Finally standing, he stretched towards the ceiling before turning on Fight Club and sitting back down on the couch with a plate of pot roast and mashed potatoes. He smiled at the all-American dinner before digging in. 

 

The gentle buzzing of his phone pulled Steve from his trance. The movie was over & the credits were rolling. Squinting at the brightness of the screen, the man looked at his notifications. A grin washed over his face as he read the message

 

**Natasha:** Hey, my friend (the singer from tonight) refuses to believe that I know you! Selfie for proof? I’ll buy ya coffee in repayment.

 

**Captain:** Ok, but you owe me!

 

He quickly turns on the front-facing camera and takes a shot. He doesn’t photograph well, but this is about the  _ free coffee _ . He sends the photo before wondering….

 

**Captain:** Wait… what do you mean he doesn’t believe you know me? How exactly did that come up? 

 

**Natasha:** Oh, yeah. He mentioned this ‘Blond Greek-God type guy at the bar next to us’ that disappeared suddenly before he came down. Something about a dorito? I dunno, he owes me $10 if it’s really you!

 

**Natasha:** I mean $5. He owes me $5. Stupid autocorrect.

 

**Captain:** 2 coffees. And….wait…. What?!?! 

 

**Natasha:** Lol! Nothing! Gtg. See you on Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

James couldn’t believe his eyes. In fact, he rubbed them vigorously and then looked again.  _ Just to be sure.  _ Sure enough…. The photo on Talia’s phone was, without a doubt, Greek-God. The name at the top of the screen says Captain, but apparently, his name is Steve. Realizing that his jaw was dropped, James shook himself and decided to grab the man’s number from his friend’s phone. As if reading his mind, the tiny redhead snatched the phone from his hands at an inhuman speed. The man pouted at her, furrowing his brows. She wagged her finger at him in silent denial.

 

“Tell you what, Buck” the girl said with an evil grin. “Maybe I’ll give you his info if you can come to my class on Monday. I’m doing a segment on self-defense and want to get some photos for my webpage!” With a loud and exaggerated sigh, James nodded. 

 

“Who’s the poor bastard you’re going to beat up?” He asked earnestly. He’d seen Talia fight and few could even dream of standing their own against her. She just winked at him and sauntered away to find Clint. More than a little curious, James headed backstage to collect his belongings.

 

The steady vibrations of his truck always lulled him into a relaxed stupor. Tonight had been one of the most amazing experiences and he really didn’t want to wake from this dream he was living. Shutting off the engine and grabbing his guitar case, James jumped down from his truck and hurried to get inside his apartment. It was dark and he had a feeling that Natalia would  _ not _ be coming home tonight. As if reading his mind, his phone buzzed with a message from Talia.

 

**Talia:** Don’t wait up! Be good. Get some sleep. ‘Grats again on the show….you really were amazing. 

 

**Bucky:** Go get ‘em Tigress! 

 

The man tossed his phone onto his bed, grabbed some clean underwear, and left a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom. Once under the stream of piping hot water, the man felt a chill lift from his bones. Sighing happily, he absentmindedly rubbed his left arm, working out the last of the ache left there by the cold. Staring down at the scarred limb, he took another moment to appreciate his current life. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** **  
  
**

Steve could never turn down an offer for free coffee and enjoying the heavenly drink with friends just made it taste  _ that much _ better. He felt a little awkward, decked out in his gym clothes, but he didn’t want to worry about finding a place to change once they arrived. His tight Under Armour shirt (provided by none other than the smirking redhead seated across from him) hugged his muscles so tightly it looked like it was painted on. Luckily, he had insisted on wearing sweats over the compression shorts she forced upon him. 

 

A firm hand grasped his arm as a soft whisper was telling him to breathe. The fog cleared, and Steve realized he had been on the verge of an anxiety attack. Natasha smirked, “gonna be ok there, Captain?” But her furrowed brow did nothing to hide her concern. Nodding enthusiastically, Steve concentrated on deep even breathing. He slowly eased the tension from his body, relaxing his muscles. Finally in control again, he looked up timidly at Natasha.

 

“Sorry. I’m OK! Just got nervous there for a second.” The woman knew better than to coddle him, and he was ever so grateful for it. Fist-pumping the air, she hopped up & grabbed her jacket. Soothing the man with a stream of small talk, she paid for their coffees and headed out towards Steve’s bike. Faking exasperation, he asked if she needed a ride. 

 

“I took the bus for the sole purpose of hitching a ride on this baby.” She stroked his bike seductively and he cocked an eyebrow at her. “Awh, c’mon Cap! You know I look hot on her!” The man simply shook his head and tossed her his extra helmet. She could be quite a handful at times, but she was truly a wonderful friend. He knew perfectly well she was over-acting  to help distract him from his anxiety. And it was working! By the time they arrived at Stark Industries, his nerves had been replaced by adrenaline. 

 

Steve was left in charge of set-up while Natasha went to go find a ‘Bucky’. He swung the rolled up pads over his shoulder and descended the stairs. A raised stage had been erected at the front of the room, and he set about un-rolling the mats and creating a mini workout area. They were going to begin the class with an amped-up version of their usual spar routine. These generally ended with Steve on his ass, but if he could make it to the 2 minute timer, it would be a tie today. After the match, Natasha would explain some simple self-defense methods, demonstrating them on Steve. Finally, Steve would demonstrate some of the simple free weight exercises that could be done from home.

 

A low whistle escaped the man as he unlatched the barbell case they had brought today. Natasha had insisted on upping his weight to make for ‘better photos’. He meticulously slid the proper weights onto the handles and locked them into place. Setting the weights off to the side, he began stretching and loosening up. Before long, Natasha was back with an excited flush coloring her cheeks. From what he could understand, her photographer/friend Bucky had just arrived with his equipment. She was bubbling with excitement and the energy was contagious. 

 

Steve blinked a few times, adjusting to the brightness of the spotlights. Everything was a soft blur without his contacts and he was struggling to find a close point to focus on. He didn’t enjoy being out without his contacts, but Natasha had a suplex slam move that  _ always _ knocked out one of his lenses. The woman waved to him from the side of the stage where she talked to a handsome looking man in a blazer. Steve thought he might be a teacher, but then he noticed the camera bag, lighting stands, and other miscellaneous photography equipment.  _ Ah, that must be Bucky.  _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

James thought his eyes were going to bulge right out of his skull. There, right in front of him and grunting as he stretched, was  _ Greek God.  _ Panic quickly replaced excitement as the man realized he was not mentally prepared for this. Talia must have noticed his deer-in-the-headlights look, because she laughed heartily and said “told you I know him. I hope you like the shirt. I picked it out just for you!” She sauntered away leaving the man staring, jaw dropped, at the stage. He heard the woman crack a joke about ‘going blind today’ as they walked along the mat mapping out their moves. 

 

He tried. He really,  _ really _ did. But there wasn’t really any choice  _ but _ to watch the rippling muscles of a real life Greek God doing push-ups no less than 10 feet from his face.  _ Down boy.  _ Adjusting the lighting and focus on his camera, James signaled a thumbs-up to Talia. She smirked as if she somehow knew exactly where his mind (and eyes) had been for the last 3 minutes. Steve got to his feet, and they huddled close while talking in hushed whispers. He retreated to a chair that was blocked from view, and she stepped up to the front of the stage.

 

The class was set to start at noon, but the room was already full to capacity. James took the opportunity to capture Natalia in her ‘lecture mode’ and got a few of the crowd gathered above them. And then he turned his lens on the specimen of perfection seated in a pool of shadows. His legs were crossed and his forehead was resting against his palm. The pose was a contrasting mix of tension and relaxation. The blond man was breathing deeply and circling his fingertips through his hair. That’s when it hit him--  _ Greek God is nervous?!?! _

 

At that moment, Natalia’s soothing voice cut through his thoughts. She was motioning to him as she introduced him “James Barnes, photographer. And here, to my left, Mr. Steve Rogers who has graciously agreed to allow me to kick his ass today! Let’s hear it for Mr. Steve Rogers.” James’ eyes went wide as he wondered how to subtly catch her eye-- the poor guy was in no shape to put on a performance. As if to contradict him, Steve Rogers  _ Fucking Greek God ray of goddamned sunshine _ sauntered into view. He tipped an invisible hat to the crowd and they went WILD, cheering for the man. “Alright, without further ado……”

 

When behind the lens, James was a separate entity from himself. As if in third person, he could observe all angles and capture just what he was looking for. The sound of the shutter hissing closed shot-after-shot was music to his ears. The couple dodged, struck and tumbled for a full minute before Natalia caught the man off balance, and swept her foot full-force through his legs. As his feet left the ground, she wrapped her arm around him and twisted her body. Steve hit the ground with a loud grunt and James grimaced as his camera caught the expression on the man’s face. Rolling back to her feet without losing her momentum, Natalia stood over the downed man. She extended her hand and helped him to his feet. “ _ That _ is why I took out my contacts.” The man sounded out of breath, but a smile was plastered across his face. 

 

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath before placing his eye back against the rubber eyepiece.  _ This. Is. Torture.  _ Sitting on a bench ( _ where did that even come from? How did I miss that?),  _ Steve Rogers is demonstrating…. _ what exactly? I cannot focus. Bulging forearm *click* forehead vein *click* I didn’t even know the back had muscles that looked like that *click*. FOCUS BARNES.  _ Shuffling to a new angle, James caught the photo he had been waiting for. The blond was looking at him through his eyelashes, his jaw was taut, and every visible muscle was tightly flexed.  _ Including my own….  _ Shaking inappropriate thoughts from his head, James fell back to the corner where he had set out his equipment. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Steve wipes down his face with a towel someone tossed over to him. Every muscle in his body aches and it feels incredible. He glances over at Bucky who is chatting animatedly with Natasha. Steve has never been the conceited type, quite the contrary usually, but he felt as if Bucky’s eyes had followed him.  _ Hungrily. _ Although he figured it was his imagination, he just couldn’t shake the feeling. He also couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen the brunet before. Downing an entire bottle of water, Steve steeled himself to go socialize. 

 

Steve. Captain. Natasha. Natalia. James. Bucky. Apparently, each of them had dual identities as they chatted and introduced each other. Shaking the photographer’s hand, Steve now  _ knew _ that he had seen the man before. Women were flooding the front of the stage to thank Natasha and shake Steve’s hand.  _ And grab my arms. And pat my back. And who the fuck just grabbed my ass?!  _ Obviously seeing how flustered Steve was getting, Natasha shooed the remaining stragglers out of the classroom under pretenses of having to clean it for the next presentation. Steve mouthed “Thank you” to her while making a mental note to buy her a coffee next time they met up. She truly did understand him better than most people.

 

“So, uh, what should I call you?” the blond asked, hoping to figure out who this mystery man really is. 

 

“Oh! The name is James Buchanan Barnes. It’s up to you, really. I go by both James and Bucky, so whatever feels right to you. Just don’t call me Jimmy!” The brunet smiled, making his face go from serious to sunshine in .2 seconds.  _ Ferocious hunk. That’s who he is!  _

 

“The Nest! You sang for Winter’s Children.” Steve didn’t mean to change subject so abruptly, but the epiphany hit him like a brick wall. James’ laughter assured him that he didn’t find the topic change rude. “That was the best local show I’ve ever been to. When are you guys playing again?” Steve suddenly realized that he was gushing, and awkwardly bit his bottom lip to stop from saying anything more. The other man looked genuinely pleased and not in the least bit put-off.

 

“We’re not sure yet! That was our first live show, but we enjoyed the shit out of it! Honestly, I’m kinda hoping another great opportunity just falls on us!” Steve was genuinely surprised that had been their first show. While the song lineup was sporadic, it did not seem chaotic at all. The members had all put on a great performance, giving the crowd a great show.  _ Especially Bucky, slicking his hair back and swinging his hips.  _ The thought brought a smile to Steve’s face for a completely different reason--  _ Bucky, apparently, is what I’m going to call him.  _

 

It turns out, Steve had worried for no reason. Tony, being the man he is, equipped the giant structure with not only showers, but a sauna and tanning beds. He follows Natasha out a side door, leaving Bucky waiting in a cafeteria-style room munching happily on a Choco Taco. Natasha bumps her shoulder into him as they walk. “So, whatdya think?” 

 

“The class seems like a lot of fun! I can see why you enjoy it.” Steve replies, ignoring the underlying question he  _ knows  _ she is getting at.

 

With an exaggerated sigh, she clarifies “No! Bucky. What do you think  _ of Bucky?” _

 

Biting the inside of his lip to avoid smiling, Steve replies “Oh! He seems to be a very talented photographer, but I can’t honestly have an opinion without seeing his works! You know that.” Despite half-dodging the swing, Natasha gets a good hit in on his arm. Wincing in real pain, Steve pouts at the redhead. “Oh, all right! I don’t know. He’s handsome, and I like his musical tastes. I’ve met the man twice, what do you want me to say?”

 

“Come out for drinks with us, Friday at the Nest?”

 

Steve sighs through a smile. “Sure. Say, is that why you insisted on me coming to the grand opening? You wanted me to see the ferocious hunk for myself?”  _ Shit. I just called him that out loud.  _ Hoping she had missed it, he shot her a sideways glance. The smile plastered over her face said she had, most definitely,  _ not  _ missed the nickname. 

 

“C’mon Cap, I’ve lived with the man for years! If that was my end goal, I would have simply invited you to my place!” With that, the woman veered off to a door on the left marked with a very modern single-line silhouette that suggested it was the girls’ room. A smile crossed Steve’s face as he recognized the logo-- one of his own-- from the early days. He hopped in the shower while reminiscing about that fateful Craigslist ad he had responded to two years ago. As the story goes, Tony had turned down every logo submission that had come his way. ‘Too simple, too complicated, too shit.’ (Apparently, an actual response he sent to an actual designer.) Pepper had then banished the man from the project (and talking to people) and took matters into her own hands. She posted an ad on CL asking for ‘simplistic modern bathroom door markers’ and Steve had responded with his designs the same day. Tony still sends projects his way, and the two generally see eye-to-eye on visual projects. 

 

Wiping the steam from the mirror, Steve contemplates putting contacts back in. He doesn’t want to bother his eyes, but he doesn’t want  _ him  _ to see his dorky side already. Deciding he is being silly, Steve pulls on his henley, adjusts the belt on his jeans, and dons his glasses. He hitches his gym bag over his shoulder and exits the steamy room. Natasha is already waiting outside looking rejuvenated. Grateful she waited for him, he follows her through the maze of hallways back to the cafeteria. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

_ Ferocious Hunk?  _ That’s a compliment, right? James is pissed… how could she do that to him?! Right as he dropped her off at Clint’s, she casually mentioned Steve’s nickname for him then promptly ran off giggling. Lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, questions,  _ and a few fantasies,  _ the trip home was over in what felt like seconds. The man climbed out of his truck, softly singing along to Walk the Moon’s ‘One Foot’ on his way to the door. 

 

Pulp Fiction had ended over twenty minutes ago, but James was too engrossed in his work to take notice. Finally reaching a stopping spot, the man sets aside his laptop and stands up into a deep stretch. Wiggling his cramping fingers, he heads into the kitchen for dinner and settles on his favorite; ice cream. Settling back down on the couch, James fiddles with the remote flipping through Netflix until he starts Nightmare Before Christmas and sings along to the intro. 

 

Re-reading the text for the eightieth time, James clenches his jaw and hits send. 

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Hey! It’s James/Bucky. We met today? I just got done editing your photos and was wondering if you would like me to email them to you? Let me know! 

 

**Greek God:** No, thank you.

 

James stared at the curt reply and felt his heart sink. Was it his message? He re-read it, and couldn’t figure out where he had gone wrong. Right as he was starting to spiral down a depressing staircase of self-doubt, his phone dinged in his hand.

 

**Greek God:** I know your work is amazing (from Natasha) but I really hate photos of myself. I don’t want to put that negativity towards something you worked so hard on. I really hope that makes sense to you?

 

**Greek God:** I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Can we start over? 

 

**Greek God:** Please don’t think I’m not interested in your work.

 

James was genuinely laughing by the time the third message came through. The relief lifted a weight off of his shoulders and he scrambled to write a response to appease the nervous man. 

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Ahh, so you’re the ‘doesn’t know how hot he is’ type? No worries! Earlier you had mentioned ‘unscanable’ artwork. What sort of medium were you talking about? 

 

It was a full minute before Steve responded, but the image that came up on his screen took his breath away. The photo, admittedly, was not great. But the art….. The art was  _ incredible. Awe inspiring. Magnificent.  _ Simple words did it no justice. He zoomed into the man’s shoulder in the photo. There was a beautiful outdoor scene with trees and a river that met with the most gorgeous sky, slightly colored and shaded. It looked like watercolor and pencil, but it was without a doubt a freshly inked tattoo. The art was like a photo,  _ but better.  _ More realistic than real life. James was dumbfounded, and he almost dropped his phone when it dinged in his hand.

 

**Greek God:** So….uh…….not really your type of project? 

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Actually, you can’t get closer  _ to  _ my type of project. This piece is amazing! Do you tattoo, too? Or do you provide the art for others? Do you have others you’ve worked on??

 

**Greek God:** Phew! What a relief! I was worried when you didn’t respond. I have provided art for tattoos, but I prefer to do the work myself. It just...matches the vision better? I have about a dozen pieces in my portfolio so far, but half of them are on myself!! Practice makes perfect, right? ;) 

 

Swooning.  _ I am swooning right now. He used a winky face!! And does that mean I would get to photograph his body? Wait, concentrate. _

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Well, I’d love to see more of your work! And, of course, I would love to work on a tattoo portfolio! That’s been a dream of mine since, like, forever. 

 

_ It’s time. Say it. Say it. Say it. _

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Maybe we can get together sometime to go over some ideas. Since it’s both an art and tattooing portfolio, we’d probably want some photos of you at work as well. I’m sure if we put our heads together, we could come up with something sensational.

 

_ I said it!  _ Steve’s reply came back almost instantly as he agreed to meet up. James was on cloud 9 as he walked upstairs to his room. After the day of watching Steve exercise, editing Steve exercising, and having him agree on a date…..  _ Well, let’s just say I need a cold shower to get him out of my...ahem...mind. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

Steve could not believe his eyes. The gorgeous man had called him hot.  _ After I rudely told him not to send his photos. _ The blond man sighed as Lucky nuzzled closer to him, sensing something was off. And then it happened… Bucky, ferocious hunk of a beautiful man,  _ asked me out! Wait. No. Asked to meet up for work. There is a difference. _ The man sighed again, trying to calm his nerves. He did not want to go reading into things that weren’t there. That only ever led to disappointment. 

 

Glancing at the clock, it read 7:30.  _ Plenty of time.  _ Due to the rigorous workout this morning, Steve had not gone on a morning run. Tomorrow he met with a client to discuss current designs, so he wouldn’t be able to go then either. Changing into sweats & pulling on a sweater, Steve went to the door. The dog was waiting for him by the time he got there, leash in mouth and tail wagging enthusiastically.

 

The cold air worked wonders to clear his mind. Snuggling into his scarf, Steve reminded himself that it also wreaked havoc on his lungs. Slowing to a walk, he removed the leash from Lucky’s collar. As the dog ran from tree to fence post to lamp, Steve lowered himself onto his favorite park bench. There was a gentle ache in his muscles that he knew would be hurting him tomorrow. After a few minutes, the dog ran back to his side and gave his knee a nudge. “Ready boy?” Steve asked before easing into a jog towards home. Lucky stayed right by his side the whole way back. Back home, he snuggled on the couch with his best friend and a plate of spaghetti and hit play on Wreck-It Ralph.

 

\--------

 

Friday arrived faster than Steve could have imagined. He sat on his couch picking at the food on his plate. He wasn’t hungry, he was just trying to force himself to eat something before leaving. He was excited to see Natasha & the guys, but _he_ was going to be there. _Bucky._ _What am I going to say? Natasha is the one pushing things, he may not be interested. But what do I do if he IS interested? I haven’t been on a date in over a year._ A pressure at his knee pulled Steve from the edge of panic. “Good boy” he murmured, rewarding the dog with pets. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, washed his dishes, and headed towards the entryway closet. He was wearing a grey plaid shirt, jeans and brown boots. He pulled his navy peacoat from the closet, put on his gloves, and left before he could second-guess himself again. 

 

The Nest was crowded, lively, warm and  _ comfortable.  _ Not words Steve usually used in one sentence. His friend spotted him instantly and hurried over to greet him. Taking his coat, scarf and helmet, she disappeared into an ‘employees only’ area only to re-emerge seconds later empty handed. “How you doing?” she asked, trying to sound casual and failing.

 

“Better” he answered, truthfully. Knowing he wouldn’t (couldn’t?) lie, the woman smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him towards a table in the back. Seeing Sam, Steve couldn’t help himself. Bumping past the man, he murmured “on your left.” Laughing, Sam stood up to greet his friend. Clapping a hand on Clint’s back, Steve once again congratulated the man. “This place really is incredible. I don’t know how you created this atmosphere, but it’s perfect.” Taking a seat, Steve contemplated the beer Natasha offered him. It would definitely take off the edge… but he hates not being in control of himself. Politely declining, Steve starts laughing as the tiny redhead shrugs and downs the whole thing in 4 gulps. Despite her size and penchant for beer, he had never once seen the woman drunk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

James is at the bar ordering a drink when he sees Greek God arrive.  _ Steve,  _ he corrects himself. He really needs to get out of the habit of referring to him that way. He’s waiting on his Dr. Pepper ( _ really, how long does it take to fill a glass with soda??)  _ while the new arrival greets his friends.  _ How do we have the same friend group and yet have never met before??  _ Finally receiving his drink, the man leans against the bar and takes a sip. 

Seeing his reflection in the glass behind the bar, he takes a second to assess himself. He is wearing his ‘lucky tee’ (a military green supersoft tee with raw edges and two open buttons at the neck) and his favorite black leather jacket. Straight legged jeans hug his ass perfectly (he knows, he checked before leaving) and his black workboots give him a nice casual vibe. The green tee makes his eyes look icy blue (or is that because they are bloodshot from lack of sleep??) and his brown hair is styled back making him look mildly badass. Nervously running his tongue over the vertical labret in his lip, he wonders if he should have left it off tonight. The piece is his favorite-- a matte black 16 gauge that barely pokes out of either side of his lip.

 

Running his hand through his hair, James takes a deep breath and a swig of his soda. Before he can chicken out, he heads for the table where his friends are laughing and talking. Forgetting for a moment about Greek God,  _ Steve,  _ he puts on his best pout and drapes himself over Natalia’s shoulder. “You guys are having fun without me! I’m heartbroken.” Barely dodging as the redhead swats at him, James notices the only open seat is next to Steve. Mustering up all the bravado he can, he swaggers over to Steve. “Mind if I…” he motions to the empty seat. 

 

And then the  _ fucking ray of beautiful sunshine  _ smiles and scooches the chair back for him.  Completely awestruck, James feels his confidence slip right out the door as he sits down next to the man. Clint and Natalia are talking in hushed whispers with Sam occasionally nodding or shaking his head.The two men sit in awkward silence for a minute before the ever-so-polite Steve strikes up conversation. “So Bucky, Natasha tells me that you’re quite the movie buff.”  _ Bucky. He called me Bucky in that honey smooth sexy voice of his. Ladies and gentlemen, my own silly nickname has suddenly become my new favorite word.  _

 

_ Oh, shit. Right. He asked a question. I should respond. What was it? Movies, I think. _ “I wouldn’t claim to be an expert by any means, but I really enjoy watching all sorts of movies.” It was a political answer and he regretted it right away, but Steve obviously felt the awkward silence as strongly as he did and latched onto the topic. Twenty minutes later, the two were lost in conversation about Jackie Chan’s best movies. The music was comfortably loud in the venue, so Steve leaned close as they talked-- one hand was on the back of James’ chair. 

 

“I need some cool air, so I’m gonna head out for a second. Wanna join?” It was getting a little hot  _ and heavy _ in here, and he just couldn’t stand it anymore. Steve shot a look at Talia, and she tossed him a key, proving she had 1 ear on their conversation the whole time. James furrowed his brow at Steve in question, but the blond man just shook his head ever so slightly and stood up. The two walked towards the door, but Steve ducked off towards a door labeled ‘staff only’ and opened it with the mystery key. He reappeared seconds later with his jacket  _ and was that a scarf?  _ Once outside the cold quiet fell over the pair like a blanket. There was a porch-swing style bench and James sank into it happily. The blond donned his jacket, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and relaxed his weight against the railing. 

 

“You cold?” the brunet asked. “You didn’t have to come with me if you didn’t want to. I’m sorry.”

 

_ Oh. My. Fucking. God. This Greek God of sunshine and everything that is pure just blushed.  _ It was a second before Steve replied “Oh, it’s just…..my lungs don’t like cold air?” The man stated this like it was a question, but James could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. Striving to change topic again, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“I’m going to see The Foreigner on Sunday, would you be interested in going?” The blond gave him a surprised look in response. Worried, James looked down and fiddled with his lip piercing. _ Who am I kidding? Of course he’s surprised, I just officially meet the guy and instantly ask him on a date?  _ James was so lost in self-loathing that he almost missed Steve’s nodded agreement.  _ And smile. _ As they hashed out details, the brunet wondered if the other man thought of this as a date  _ or meeting up as friends?  _ Overthinking it would not help him, so he decided to be happy either way. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

Steve still couldn’t believe that Bucky had asked him on a date.  _ He asked me!  _ After Friday night, it was nearly impossible to get the other man out of his mind. Not only were they going on a date, but seeing Bucky dressed casual  _ with that lip piercing?!?! Where did that even come from? That has to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.  _ Steve had spent nearly two hours at the gym yesterday trying to distract himself, but thoughts of the brunet kept trying to pop up…. _ literally.  _ He had spent five miles this morning contemplating how the man might style his hair this afternoon.  _ This was getting out of hand.  _ Climbing the stairs, Steve tried to decide between taking a cold shower to chase away certain thoughts….  _ Or a long, hot and steamy one where I finally succumb…  _

 

Steve smiled to himself as he picked out clothes for the date. After Friday, he no longer felt as nervous around Bucky. Whether they went on more dates or ended up being friends, things were left to fate now. Steve pulled on his favorite blue-grey henley and smiled at his reflection.  _ Sorry, fate, that doesn’t mean I’m gonna sit back and let you lead the way. I’m going to do everything I can to win this man over.  _ Natasha called this shirt his ‘cheat shirt’ because “the blue makes your eyes sparkle and it hugs your pecs in a way that should really be illegal.” _ A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do, right?  _ Throwing on a pair of jeans, Steve checked the mirror. He felt a little silly,  _ like a schoolgirl on her first date,  _ but it had been a long time since he’d met someone he was interested in. 

 

The movie didn’t start until 3:00, but Steve arrived at 2:15. He had just reached the ticket booth when he saw someone wave out of the corner of his eye. Two tickets in hand, he walked over to meet his date. The blond jerked to a stop once he arrived at the bench where Bucky awaited him. The man had somehow doubled his sexiness since Friday. Today, he wore a grey flannel shirt that was left unbuttoned to show a tight black undershirt. He had the piercing in his lip today and another had appeared in his eyebrow.  _ How many holes does this man have? I’d like to find them all….with my tongue….  _ **_Shit. Cool it, Rogers._ ** The man forced the thoughts from his head while Bucky grabbed his jacket and stood up. And that was when Steve noticed how well those jeans hugged his perfect ass.  _ Shit. I’m going to have a hard time keeping my eyes to myself. And by hard time, I mean _ ….” you weren’t waiting long?” Steve only caught the end of the question but was grateful for the distraction. 

 

“Not at all! I got here way too early, so I decided to make the best of it. Oh, here.” He handed the other man his ticket as they entered the lobby. It was a matinee, so the theatre was practically desolate. The couple bought a large popcorn to share and each got a large drink. Bucky was, apparently, a fruity drink type of person and he gleefully filled his cup with grape Sprite. Steve was a vanilla type of guy, and settled for a Root Beer with shots of vanilla flavouring. Both the men made a satisfied ‘mmmmmm’ noise as they sipped their respective drinks. The laughter that followed eased the tension instantly.

 

“By the way, you look great” Steve said as they entered the dimly lit theatre. Because of the lighting, Steve almost missed it, but he’s pretty sure Bucky blushes. Deciding to tease him a little, the blond continues “I’ve never seen jeans make an ass look that good before.” This time the other man definitely blushes. He mumbles something unintelligible as he picks the perfect seat. Steve wonders for a minute if he had pushed the joke too far-- Bucky is looking anywhere but at him. He is about to give an awkward apology when the man looks over at him with a gleam in his eye and a cheesy grin.

 

“Oh, don’t act like I’m the only one dressed to impress! You  _ have _ seen the shirt you’re wearing today, right?” Steve was the one blushing now. “Plus, I do live with Talia. She said ‘if he’s wearing the henley, he’s interested’.” Now the eye contact is  _ killing him.  _ Steve could feel his face burning bright red. He looks down at his lap, fiddling his fingers, wondering what on Earth he should say next when Bucky bumps his shoulder. Surprised, Steve looks up to see Bucky’s face glowing with a warm smile that fills his eyes. “Too far? Sorry. I, uh, just got really excited to think that maybe I have a chance with you?” Steve dies, right then and there.  _ This gorgeous hunk with pleading eyes wants me? What did I do to deserve this man’s attentions? Oh, wait, he ended that with a question mark. He’s waiting for a reply. Shit! How do I respond?!  _

 

“A chance? You had me at ‘Hello’.” Steve wonders if he will get the lame reference-- and the blush that races across Bucky’s face says it all. That night at the Nest, The Winter’s Children had opened the show with a hard rock cover of Adele’s Hello and it was the greatest thing Steve had ever heard. After a similar take on ‘Look What You Made Me Do’, Steve had asked Natasha a bit about the band. He was a  _ sucker _ for rock covers of non-genre songs and the ferocious hunk onstage was catering right to that. At that time, he had no clue who the man on stage was or that Natasha had set the whole thing up.  _ That woman’s intuition is on a whole different level.  _

  
The two talk about some of their favorite artists and songs and soon find out they have similar music tastes. They both agree on music  _ and  _ movies? This is just too good to be true! By the time the previews start, the duo is halfway done with their popcorn and both leaning in towards each other with Steve’s arm draped across the back of Bucky’s chair. Steve is the discuss/comment type of movie watcher, so he generally declines any movie invitations that came his way. It is about 15 minutes into the movie that Bucky, as if second nature, starts pointing out things in the movie. “I read that filming this, people thought there was a terrorist attack because of the explosions! Everyone kept calling the police!” “I always see this type of long shot and wonder how much is actually on script!”. Steve is  _ loving _ the interaction and soon starts adding his own bits to the film. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

It was a lazy sort of Sunday and James was not looking forward to it ending, so he happily accepted when Steve asked if he wanted to grab a bite to eat. They had arrived separately, so they agreed to meet up again at the diner. He was a little surprised when the other man suggested his favorite local spot.  _ Remind me again how the two of us have never crossed paths before?  _ Pulling out of the parking lot, the man allows himself a few minutes of pouting until he catches up to Steve riding his bike. The leather jacket outlining his back perfectly and  _ look at those shoulders.  _ James plans on secretly admiring Steve for the whole ride when, suddenly, the blond man gives him a small wave. Awkwardly returning the wave, James tries distracting himself with the incredibly interesting tree planted in the sidewalk.  _ Damnit. Tinted helmet. Does he know I was watching him the whole time? _

 

The two sit in a booth with a king’s feast in front of them. Steve seems to have a lightning fast metabolism and is always hungry. James is ‘just a fatty’ he exclaims before digging into a slice of pie, embracing the ‘life is short, eat dessert first’ lifestyle. They talk casually throughout dinner with topics spanning from music to movies to favorite places to visit. Steve is softspoken but his smooth voice is addicting. Before long, James is asking questions just to listen to the other’s well-thought responses. Subtle clues relay that the man is nervous-- pushing back his hair, adjusting in his seat, and doodling on the napkin next to him. James is a little worried, but Steve seems to be genuinely enjoying their time as much as he is. 

 

When the dishes had been cleared and coffee had been consumed in excess they finally move to part ways. The smile Steve gives him is warm and genuine. “I hope we can do this again sometime. I had a wonderful evening. I'm glad you invited me.” _The_ _Greek God_ _is blushing again._ James wants to say something charming. Something witty. _Something at all_ , but then Mr. Sunshine gets a phone call from a very important client. With a grimace he apologizes “Sorry, but I’ve been expecting this call for days! Text me sometime, yeah?” And before he could even react more than an enthusiastic nod, the sexy blond sweeps down, kisses his cheek, and marches right out of the diner.

 

He can’t help it-- his hand creeps up to his cheek. What was this, the 50’s?! But the racing of his heart contradicts his thought process. _Fuck it, I’d wear crinolines for that man. But then he wouldn’t compliment my ass...and blush. Wait…. Leather jacket, slicked hair, tight pants…. I’m his greaser?! Well, as long as I’m_ ** _his_** _anything I’m fine with it._ The waitress is giving him a bit of an odd look as she hesitantly clears away the mugs and empty sugar & cream packets (his). “Sorry, doll, I was spacin’. Thank you so much” he gives her his best country drawl and it wins him a smile. It’s at that time he notices the napkin Steve had been doodling on. Curiosity knitting his brows, he grabs it before the waitress can get to it. 

 

James shivers into his leather jacket as he leans casually against the ice-cold wall. In his hands is a smudged white paper napkin. And on this napkin is an incredible pen sketch of a gorgeous park, a bench, an adorable dog and  _ him?  _ He looked again and nodded to himself. The sketch isn’t very detailed, but the jacket, the long hair  _ and we're those piercings?  _ He snaps a picture of the sketch before folding it into his pocket. And since his phone is out…

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Hope you made it home safely! Thanks again for coming with me tonight.

 

It was about two minutes later when his phone buzzed in reply. He opened the message to find the cutest photo he had ever seen. It was a selfie of the sexy blond with his arm draped across the happiest looking dog on Earth. The caption read; Made it! But Lucky is a little jealous I spent the day with someone else. Says you owe him pets.

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** For that adorable face? Anytime.

 

He most definitely is not talking about the dog. Sure, he’s cute, too. But not even the cutest animal could outshine that ridiculous ray of sunshine. He pockets his phone, hops in his truck and wonders what to do with the last of his day off. Since Natalia is going to be home, too, he figures it’s a good time to snuggle up on the couch to a good movie & catch up. And finally ask a little about the gorgeous man she had been hiding from him for  _ how long, exactly?! _

 

After picking up the take out she requested, Bucky finally arrives home. The day has been wonderful, but there is always something so relaxing about being home. He changes into his favorite pajamas, grabs his softest fleece blanket, and turns on Groundhog Day. Can't ever go wrong with a classic! He had just gotten snuggled into the blanket when Talia bursts through the door. “Hey gorgeous, how was the date?” She asks as she whisks off her gloves, coat and scarf.

 

“Urghh. It was ah-mazing. Where have you been hiding this man all my life?!”

  
The redhead smiles gently as she replies “I knew you two were perfect for each other, but you  _ both _ had to be in the right...state? To meet.”  James couldn't really argue with that point, but wonders what sort of state Steve could ever be in other than sunshine. “Hey” she nudges his shoulder with her foot, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Don't overthink this. Just let things play out, yeah?” James can’t do much more than smile in agreement. This woman is his lifeline in so many ways. She knows all his dark moments and had stayed by his side through them all. As if sensing where his mind is, she starts chatting happily about the Nest, her relationship with Clint, and tentative plans for Halloween.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

Once home, Steve could not relax so he decided to go out for a jog with Lucky. It seemed like things were going well with Bucky and he was really enjoying their time together. From the flirting comments and relaxed atmosphere, it seemed that Bucky felt the same way. But…. _ how do you breach certain topics? When is the right time? I can’t just wait until something happens and go ‘oh, by the way….’.  _ A cold nose was nuzzling Steve’s neck, and he wondered when he had stopped jogging. “Sorry bud” he murmured as he patted the dog and nuzzled his face into the soft fur. How can good things carry so much stress? He should talk to Sam-- he always knows how to help in these situations.  _ I just want things to go right. I’ve been avoiding any situation like this for….has it really been 3 years? _ The dog was nuzzling him again and Steve realized the mind-clearing jog was a lost cause. He scritched Lucky behind the ears before getting to his feet and heading home.

 

As expected, the nightmares won that night. Every time Steve managed to doze off the icy cold hands gripped his soul ripping and tearing as they bled ice into his veins. Panic gripped his heart seizing it and not letting go. Cold water pounded against his ears and slipped easily into his lungs. He sputtered and coughed but there was no air in his lungs to expel the feeling of water. His body was drenched in sweat but he was shivering so violently his muscles were starting to cramp. His lungs were on fire, aching for oxygen while his throat felt raw from harsh rasping gasps. 

 

He could feel Lucky on his chest, licking his face and nuzzling his neck.  _ Sweet pup. Doing his best. But it’s not going to work. Tonight they win--tonight I wake up from this dream to go back to the nightmare.  _ That was when he felt the weight disappear from his chest as Lucky moved.  _ See?  _ He asked himself as he sank back into the water. The icy hands closed around his throat and dug their claws into his slamming heart. Even the pain was foggy at this point as Steve passed out. 

 

“I’m here. You’re ok. I’m here. Breathe, ok? I’m here. You’re ok.” The mumbling continued as the pain eased out of Steve’s muscles. A hand was rubbing his back as the voice repeated the same words over and over. The cold hands retreated with the fog and Steve was on a cloud of warmth. There was a slight buzzing feeling in the back of his head as the bliss won over the nightmare.  _ Valium. Sam. Lucky summoned Sam, damnit.  _ Steve tried to have more coherent thoughts after that, but the buzz won and sank him into warm oblivion. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ Last night had been bad.  _ Really bad.  _ Probably the worst attack he’d had since that first year back. He blinked his eyes open slowly and realized that it must be past 11 already.  _ Shit. I hope I didn’t miss any client calls. What all was on my list for today? I think I just needed to submit a few drafts and work on that new project for Tony.  _ Breathing even and eyes adjusted to the light, Steve finally looked around the room. Sam was dozing off in a chair next to the bed with Lucky curled up at his feet. The sheets and blankets were ripped off the bed and twisted awkwardly around his body. His medicine bag was dumped out unceremoniously on the dresser. Bringing his attention back to Sam, he realized the man was wearing plaid PJ pants.  _ Shit. _ Poor guy must have rushed over here without even time to throw on pants.  _ I’m going to buy you a coffee every day for the rest of your life.  _

 

Steve was in the shower trying to wash away the memories of last night when he smelled the tantalizing aroma of bacon, eggs, and  _ coffee.  _ He walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the bar stool with his head in his hands. A plate with an omelette and bacon strips was nudged into view. A smile quirked the edge of his lips, but he didn’t laugh out loud until the mug of coffee slid into view next to it. Laughing loudly as he let go of the last of last night’s stress, Steve exclaimed “Oh, Sam! You are a wonderful human being!” The man smiled a cheesy grin as he sat down at the other barstool and started digging into his omelette. “Thanks” the last part was quiet, barely a mumble, but Sam clapped him on the back in acknowledgement. 

 

“Eat!” The other man gestured with his fork to articulate the point and Steve just laughed again. He noticed that Lucky’s bowl had been filled for breakfast and there was one of his favorite treats sitting atop the pile of food.  _ You’re a lucky, lucky man, Rogers.  _ “When you’re ready to talk, let me know, ok? Or call Romanov. We’re here for ya, you know?” After that, Sam didn’t say a single thing about the incident. He didn’t ask questions, he didn’t coddle, and he didn’t chatter. He ate happily in silence, thanked Steve for sharing his food, and headed out after giving Lucky some well-deserved pets. After the man left, the silence suddenly felt heavy.

  
“Alexa, play me some rock music.” He smiled as Skillet came on the radio. Happily humming the tune, he cleaned his kitchen and sat down at the table with his laptop. Nothing made him happier than getting lost in his work and he had lots of work to get done today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 

James was pouting. It was Thursday night and band practice had been cancelled. He had planned on hanging out with Natalia and eating his favorite Chinese Takeout, but she had declined saying she had ‘grown up matters’ to attend to with Sam. So here he was, all alone in the apartment snuggled up with hot cocoa and cookies (Talia’s attempt at a consolation prize) watching Across The Universe. He usually wasn’t much of a drinker, but he had snagged a couple beers from the fridge to keep him company tonight. James was staring at his phone and trying to decide if he should text Steve or not. After 2 beers, the answer was yes and he sent him a quick ‘hello’ text. 

 

That was an hour ago. Now, James is 4 beers in and singing along to every song in the movie. And pouting even more because  _ gorgeous Greek God slice of sunshine  _ wasn’t texting him back.  _ Maybe he’s with Sam and Talia?  _ Sometimes, he hated being the ‘baby’ of the group. Sure, he used it to his advantage all the time ‘youngest gets treated!’, but he also felt left-out sometimes. He knew Talia was only a year older than him at 24, but she acted like she was a wise old lady. Sam and Steve were both about 30, Clint was 26, and Tony was 28.  _ And then there’s me… 23, barely past legal drinking age. What’s so great about being old, anyways?!  _

Finishing off the 6th and final beer in the case, James had finally passed his angsty/pouty phase and hit happy tipsy point. He giggled along to Mean Girls as he pulled out his phone again. He had sent a selfie to Steve about 45 minutes ago (wrapped in a blanket with the caption ‘wish you were here’. He’d also sent a few other texts. But his memory was a bit fuzzy at this point. 

 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Stevie! Why don’t you respond? I missssss you! 

**Ferocious Hunk:** You’re so Fetch. 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Y’know...hot. Because fetch never really did happen, did it? 

**Ferocious Hunk:** Also, the answer is yes. 

**Ferocious Hunk:** To the date you’re gonna ask me out on this weekend. Then I can wear crinolines or be your greaser or whatever it is you’re into. 

 

Luckily, Natalia burst into the apartment seconds after the last message. “James Buchanan Barnes, what have I told you about drinking in moderation?!” She snatched the empty bottle he was holding onto out of his hands and gracefully cleared the table. Slumping down onto the end of the couch, she rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. James sobered a bit with that-- the woman  _ never _ showed signs of stress. Something must be really bothering her. Seeing his concern, the woman gave him a consoling smile and apologized “sorry, Buck. Long night.” She grabbed the edge of the blanket and wiggled underneath. Sighing happily, she asked “so…… what do you think about Steve? Have you mentioned anything yet?”  

 

_ Way to kill the buzz, Talia.  _ “I, uh, like him. A lot, I think. He drew this.” James dug around in the coat he had slung over the recliner yesterday and fished out the napkin for her to see. “He seemed nervous, but it was a lot of fun.” He was intentionally not answering the second part of her question and they both knew it. A soft smile spread over her lips as she looked at the Diner-napkin masterpiece. 

 

“He’s pretty good, isn’t he? Awwwh, I miss lucky. Sweet pup.” James didn’t say anything but he was surprised she had met his dog. He felt a twinge of jealousy and pushed it down with the memory of Steve inviting him over for pets.  _ Pets for the dog, James, not for me. Remember that. _ After the initial question, Natalia didn’t push the issue and James was grateful for that. They finish up Mean Girls and then head their separate ways. The last thing he expected was his phone to go off, until he remembered he had been texting Steve... _ what ridiculous things had he sent the man? _ Hesitating briefly, he unlocked the screen and looked at the message flabbergasted.  _ I think I’m in love with this man. _

 

**Greek God:** Somehow I knew you’d be a cuddly-but-demanding drunk. Thanks for the compliment ;) I think you’re pretty Fetch, too. Or just pretty? Beside the point-- I’m glad you accepted a date with me. I’ll pick you up at 4:30 on Sunday evening? 

Oh, PS-- Skinny jeans, apparently, are what I’m into. So wear those. 

 

_ I have a date, a real date, with Steve Fucking Sunshine Greek God Rogers. And he wants me to wear skinny jeans.  _ There was a smile plastered across James’ face as he climbed into bed.  _ Life is good and he thinks I’m pretty.  _ Those were the last thoughts to pass through his head before he sank into a deep sleep.

 

Apparently, he hadn't dodged the bullet, just postponed it. Talia was looking at him intently as he toyed with his empty cup. It's not that he didn't want to answer her, he just didn't know what to say. “It's not that important. No reason to make some big deal out of it.” She frowned, unconvinced. “Look, if I say something, it makes it important. Gives it weight, y’know? If it just happens to come up, or…..if we get to that point…. I'll answer any questions that pop up.” The look on Natalia’s face was pure surprise. Apparently, he had put a lot more thought into it than she expected. James tried not to let that upset him, but  _ why does everyone act like it's such a big deal?? It happened, here I am, whatever.  _

 

He must have projected his annoyance because Talia replied “I'm sorry, really. I just worry about both of you. I never hear you talk about it so I thought it was avoidance.” She paused, giving him a soft smile “I love the person you are, and I'm glad you aren't the type to dwell on the past.” She was looking at him like a proud mother now, and Bucky couldn't stand it. He gave her a grin and hugged her tightly, trying to convey his thoughts with the squeeze. Honestly, he felt a little guilty. He wasn't lying about what he said but….Steve  _ is different.  _ Most guys didn't give a shit, didn't ask, or didn't even stick around long enough to see it. But he has a feeling that Steve will see, Steve will ask,  _ and the most scary part of all?  _ Steve will care. But those are all thoughts to dwell on some other day. Some other day that may or may not happen. 

 

\--------

 

Sunday was upon him and James was fretting. 'Fretting’ was a terribly old-fashioned word James had never used before this moment, but he did not have a better description for himself at this moment. There was a pile of clothes on the floor, at least 6 different bottles of cologne out on his dresser and an array of jewelry scattered about. He stood in the center of it all wearing nothing but a pair of black CK underwear. “Naaaaaaat” he whined loudly, only mildly surprised that she was in his doorway in the blink of an eye. He gestured to the mess with a huff and a frown, and she started gliding through his room picking things up from here and there, sometimes finding one she liked better and dropping an item she was holding. Nodding as if satisfied with her finds, she hands him a complete ensemble complete with his favorite cologne and lip ring. He sets aside the bottle (Gucci Made to Measure), slips in the lip ring, and then looks at the other choices she gave him. He is holding his favorite pair of jeans that hug his ass perfectly but are comfy enough to move around in. The leather jacket is a given-- it’s his favorite and he never leaves the house without it. And……….He looks up and cocks an eyebrow at her. “This is short sleeve.” It was his favorite tee; the softest cotton that fit him perfectly in a shade of blue that made his eyes look like ice.  _ But it is short sleeve. _

 

“You never take your jacket off! Where are you guys going tonight??” She raises her eyebrows in surprise at his shrug “I thought  _ you _ instigated this date?”. 

 

“Noooooo!” He whines. “I told him I accepted the date  _ he _ was going to ask  _ me _ on.” He stumbles a little pulling on the jeans, tripping over a pile of discarded choices. Looking angrily at the tee before pulling it on he turns towards the mirror and cusses under his breath.  _ Fuck. _ It’s exactly what he was looking for. Something that casually dresses up jeans and looks effortlessly good.  _ But what if I need to take off my Jacket?? I will, apparently, just die of heatstroke. _ He had just turned towards the bathroom to apply copious amounts of deodorant when Talia cleared her throat. Turning back to her, he barely catches a brown package hurling towards him. Ripping off the packaging in excitement, he finds gloves. Motorcycle gloves. He recognizes the logo instantly and smiles down at the black widow logo. They hug and she assures him that she knows she is the best friend ever. She is laughing as they part, but she looks a little worried. Before he has time to dwell on it, his phone goes off in his pocket. 

 

**Greek God:** Be there in 5!

 

Eyes wide, James rushes about to finish getting ready. Applying smell-goods and pulling on his shoes, all that’s left is the hair.  _ I should really get a haircut, this is getting a little out of hand.  _ He settles for simply pushing it back and tucking it behind his ears. The helmet is just going to mess it up, anyways. He kisses Natalia on the cheek and thanks her again as he heads out the door. The elevator dings and he almost runs into a sexy blond  _ Greek God?!  _ “Steve!” he exclaims, a little louder than he meant to. James is flustered on how to greet his date.  _ Do we hug? Do we shake hands? Do we give each other manly pats on the shoulders?!  _ And then, as if reading his mind, Steve saves him by giving him a side hug that gives him warmth and also turns him towards the stairwell.  _ This man is too suave for his own good. _

 

“Mind taking the stairs? I need a little air.”

  
_ For you? I would jump out of this 5th story window. You make me feel like I could fly.  _ Instead of saying any of the sappy words running through his head, he simply nods and grabs the stairwell door. “So, how was the day?” He tries to ask casually while he ignores his heart beating at an almost unbearable pace. “You gonna tell me where you’re taking me,  _ Stevie? _ ” The nickname makes the taller man blush as a grin spreads across James’ face. Despite the teasing he does not get an answer. 


	17. Chapter 17

Steve wants to crawl in a corner and die. He wants to throw himself out the impossibly bright window at the end of the hallway.  _ Why are you so damn awkward?!  _ First, he almost ran into the Ferocious Hunk in his hurry to escape the metal death trap that brought him up here.  _ How, exactly, did I talk myself into riding an elevator? I’m sweating like a pig and my heart is pounding.  _ And then, in a panic of trying to decide if they should hug or shake hands, Steve wrapped his  _ sweaty gross _ arm around the world’s most beautiful man. And then, to top it off,  _ he called me Stevie and I blushed! I haven’t heard that nickname since I was 90lbs of sickly kid.  _ Nobody dares call the current Steve ‘Stevie’.  _ Except, apparently, Bucky Barnes.  _ And coming from him,  _ it was OK! It was teasing but not condescending. And that smile he gave me could power this entire building for a week. Or power my fantasies for a decade……. _

 

The two men descended the stairs while they talked about their respective lives. Bucky’s voice was a little gravelly today, and Steve was finding it sexier and sexier as he watched the other man’s denim clad ass in front of him.  _ Why did I let him go down before me?  _ They hit a landing and bucky swung around a bend and picked one of three unmarked doors that swung open to the parking garage.  _ Right, I would have gotten so lost we’d be on the roof by now. But that ass should be illegal. WHY did I try and flirt and tell him to wear skinny jeans?! I should have told him I have a sweatpants fetish.  _ “So,” a gravelly, sexy, slightly out of breath voice drawled, “I picked the right pants?” Steve stopped dead in his tracks realizing…….  _ Damnit, I just stared at this man’s ass for FIVE FUCKING FLIGHTS OF STAIRS and assumed he wouldn’t notice.  _

 

Panic was about to set into Steve’s heart when he felt warm lips press against his cheek. Bucky was blushing, too, but there was a smile plastered across his face. “I’m glad you approve.” This man was going to be the death of Steve. His heart was pounding now for a completely different reason. The Ferocious Hunk was whistling Sound of Silence under his breath as he sauntered confidently over to Steve’s bike. “C’mon over here Sunshine. Let’s get this date started before you notice how out of shape I really am!”  _ Sunshine? Fuck, with that smile he can call me whatever he wants.  _ Steve noticed Bucky had pulled out a pair of nice bike gloves that matched his own, and smiled. “A gift. From Natalia? For our date.” The other man was blushing again, and running his hand through his hair while he fidgeted with his lip ring.  _ The hottest man on Earth is nervous?! I think I might actually be in love with this man. _

 

Steve gripped his handlebars tightly as he maneuvered through traffic and tried really  _ really _ hard not to notice the heat emanating against his back. At the start of the ride, Bucky had left an appropriate amount of space between the two of them and only held onto the sides of Steve’s jacket. After the first minute of weaving in and out of traffic, the man behind him scooched up against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist. From the sounds he could hear and the way Bucky was moving, it seemed like the other man was laughing. Steve grinned as he cut deftly across three lanes barely making the off ramp. It wasn’t his fault people had so many preconceived notions about him. Sure-- he was polite, said ‘yes sir’ and ‘yes ma’am’ and he blushed at everything. But that was only  _ part _ of who he was. He was also fiercely passionate, stood up for the little guy, had a dozen hidden tattoos and rode his bike like there was no tomorrow. (He was always safe though-- careful how he drove with different passengers, took lots of driving technique classes and  _ always wore protective gear. _ ) 

 

They pulled up into a brightly lit parking lot and Steve parked his bike near the curb. He worried for a second that maybe Bucky wanted safe timid Steve but when he pulled off his helmet, there was a sparkle in his eyes. The brunet buckled the helmet to the bike and then leaned casually back against it. Something about the leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots just  _ fit. You look good on my bike _ he noted. “Steve Rogers, you are something else!” As they headed towards the building, Bucky was silent.  _ Maybe he hates bowling?  _ But then the man mumbled “I knew it. You really are into the 50’s aesthetic.” 

 

They walked into the building and rented out their lane and shoes. Steve had already grabbed his favorite ball, so he went to get them beer while Bucky tested out different options. Steve arrives at their lane the same time as Bucky who is holding a swirled silver and black ball. Hoisting it up triumphantly he enthusiastically announces “Zuko! Lucky #13!”

 

“Ok, I gotta ask now. What's with all the Grease and 50’s era references?”  What Steve did not expect was for Bucky to blush bright red, duck his head and run his hand through his hair. 

 

Busying himself with his shoes, Bucky hesitates answering for a second as if searching for the right words. He looks up with an embarrassed smile, chewing on his lip ring and running his hand through his hair. Steve cocks an eyebrow and waits patiently. “Well, uh, at the diner? You kissed my cheek. And I was, uh, thinking that it was so old fashioned. And then I was thinking…...y’know…… that it was nice? So my brain…” he pauses and motions to his head and mimes running with his fingers. Awkward, blushing Bucky is the most endearing thing Steve has ever seen in his life. “I, uh, wondered if you were one of those idealistic era 50’s housewife types. And then I thought even if you were, it'd be nice with you, and that I'd be ok with it.” Bucky rushed through the last part, barely taking a breath the whole time. He looked downright mortified by the whole confession.

  
It wasn't planned out by any means, but it just seemed right. Steve reached out and cupped Bucky’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. “I may be old-fashioned, but what I'm into is  _ you _ . Plain and simple.” The look that Bucky gives him?  _ Priceless. _


	18. Chapter 18

James’ heart is pounding and his head is spinning.  _ Greek God Steve Rogers just kissed me. Me! Even after my whole stupid 50’s thing.  _ He couldn't help the grin plastered across his face as they gave themselves names and sorted out who would go first. Within 3 turns, they both realized a bowling date was a terrible idea. First of all… James was absolute shit at bowling. And, apparently, Steve was perfect. However, he realized that if he put on a bit of a show (wiggling his ass shamelessly as he meandered up to the line), Steve didn't hit quite as many pins. 

 

Halfway through the game, the two men are giggling like school children. James makes it a habit of swishing his hips as he slowly approaches the line. Once there, he bends over shamelessly and granny-rolls the ball down the lane. Arching his back he  _ ever so slowly _ rolls his body upwards. He is sweating a bit too much for comfort under the heat of the bright lights.  _ Heatstroke, Barnes. You knew you were signing up for heatstroke. Suck it up! Literally, if possible.  _ “You getting too hot?” James can't do anything but shrug non-committally.  _ Can't really deny it with this much sweat. But I don't have anything to say in defense.  _ “Wanna head outside for some cool air?” Steve was already hunkered over, removing his shoes and not waiting for an answer.  _ Marry me? _

 

“Sounds great, thanks!” Is what James actually says.  _ But, also, marry me. _

 

The two men are standing outside in the cold air enjoying the cool silence. Steve is snuggled into his jacket and scarf while bucky leans back and relishes the cold slicing through his thin undershirt. He takes another chug of beer and relishes the situation. Anyone else would have simply suggested he take off his jacket, but not Steve. He wondered for a second if Talia had said anything, but he knew she wasn’t the type. No, Steve was just a genuinely sweet guy who was considerate of others. He finished the beer and looked at the empty bottle in his hand. What had he done to deserve someone so great? Before he could delve deeper into the dark thoughts, a large, warm hand engulfed his shoulder. “Shall we head back in? How are you at Air Hockey?”

 

“I happen to be pretty OK at Air Hockey!”

 

“Wow, pretty OK? Should I be intimidated?” Steve was laughing as he moved his hand to James’ lower back and steered him towards the door. All of the blond’s touches were small but deliberate and they were driving James crazy. They stepped back into the warm bustle inside and he hesitated, wondering if it was ok if he grabbed another beer even though Steve had stopped at two. As if reading his mind, Steve gave him a smile and left to grab him another one at the bar while he converted bills to tokens. Once they started in on the game two things were instantly obvious. One- both men were frightfully and unapologetically competitive. Two- James was definitely better than ‘pretty OK’. But so was Steve _. _ Three games in, they were in a solid tie. James had won the first and Steve had won the second. During the third match, they had stalled out at 5-5 and passed the puck for so long without scoring the game had shut down. Determining the 4th (and final) game would crown the winner, they took a quick break before returning to the battle. There was a small crowd gathered around them as they whizzed the puck back and forth, bantering and poking fun at each other. 

 

It is Steve who finally scores the winning goal, ending the game at 7-6. The crowd is a mixture of both boos and cheers as the two men shake hands amicably. “Thought I had ya” James mumbles with a smirk. The blond just shrugs but he is obviously winded, too. His face is flushed and there is sweat beading around his hairline. At that moment, James realizes if Steve looks flushed... _ I must look like a drowned rat.  _ The air inside his jacket is sweltering and  _ moist. Fuck, I’m going to end up getting sick if I try and ride his bike home like this.  _ He takes a breath, silently thanks the alcohol for the confidence boost and slips out of his jacket. There is a buzzing inside his ears as he waits for the whole room to fall silent and stare in his direction. But, instead, the world carries on as if his weighty decision means nothing. Sighing out all the tension in his shoulders, he meets Steve’s eyes with his own. The blond looks mildly confused at the intense expressions that just crossed James’ face but he remains silent and offers a tentative smile. 

 

“Wanna grab some Nachos to share before we head out? I’m still shaking a bit!!” The Greek God is beaming at him and he can’t help but accept the offer. The two men sit at the bar and both completely ignore the game playing on every screen in the room as they talk. The tension and nerves from earlier have disappeared to be replaced by a warm curiosity. Steve is quiet about his family but asks James all about his parents and his little sister. The brunet doesn’t say much about his past but talks happily about college, work and his band. After seeing how excited Steve is about music and his band, James invites him to next Saturday’s BBQ where he & the twins play every weekend. Steve accepts the invite happily and they continue to chat and share stories as they polish off the last of their Nachos.

 

“So, why does Talia call you Captain?” James hopes it isn’t a prying question, but the wince Steve throws his way hints that it’s more embarrassing than private.

 

“Well, I’ve always been one to stand up for the little guy. The underdog, y’know? Be a fighter for people who can’t hold their own against the bullies. Because that used to be me. So she started calling me ‘Captain Justice’ and then it became ‘Captain’ and nowadays, she simply calls me Cap. But once she decides something, you just kinda have to go along with her.” Steve is blushing but his smile is warm and genuine. “Speaking of nicknames. Why do you call her Natalia?” 

 

It’s James’ turn to give a warm smile to the other man. “Well, you already know that we went to the same college, right?” Steve nods and James continues “So we were in two classes together-- Russian and modern dance. She reminded me a lot of the Russian Dancer Natalia Makarova, so I started calling her Natalia. She heard my mom calling me Bucky-- because who actually names their kid James Buchanan-- and she latched onto that. So here we are, 3 years later, apparently stuck for life with our silly nicknames.” James is expecting a smile or a laugh at the silly story but, instead, Steve looks  _ sad?  _ It’s gone in a flicker, but the other man says what James had thought about so many times since they first met.

 

“Sorry, I just realize how many times our paths  _ could _ have passed but didn’t. It just makes me wonder why it had to take so long.” Steve trailed off and James was squeezing his shoulder without even thinking about it. 

 

“Y’know, I’m glad. Maybe we had to figure ourselves out a bit more before we could make room for someone else?” It was probably the most adult thing James had ever said in his life. Steve  _ the Fucking Ray of Sunshine  _ is beaming at him and pulls him into a big hug. 

  
“Thanks.” He mutters as he kisses the brunet’s cheek and they start clearing their spot at the bar. Having finally cooled off, James slips back into his leather jacket before they head out into the cold. Steve pulls on his jacket, gloves and scarf before holding the door open for his date. Grinning, the younger man slips through the doorway into the cool, dark evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I kinda suck with keeping things in the same tense throughout. I'm working on it.... sorry! Hope it doesn't ruin things too much.   
> Also I'm not sure if the switching viewpoints thing is annoying or not--- if it is, let me know. Maybe I can do much larger segments without changing POV? Let me know!   
> Thanks.


End file.
